Movie Nights at 221B
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Growing up, John had always watched a movie on Friday, it was a habit. And when he rediscovers his old box of movies, he starts that habit up again. Soon he finds that he's not the only one who enjoys movies. Eventually Sherlock starts joining him, and then Ms. Hudson, and soon... everyone else.
1. The Tradition

Not many people know, and not that many people ever found out. It was just something trivial, but John Watson used to have a tradition.

Every week on the same day, from when he was a little boy, John would watch a movie. Some times Harry would join him, or sometimes he watched them alone. Action to drama, live action to animation, John would get his hands on what ever movie he could with his small allowance, and then patiently wait for Friday.

A nice big bowl of popcorn, maybe some tea, and the occasional candy bar was what he'd eat, and he always sat on the left spot on the sofa, except for when he had several movies in a row to watch. That's when he would build a blanket fort.

John took his movies seriously, and he kept each and every one he had in good condition, and even as he grew older, he didn't stop watching at least one on the designated day.

But then it became gradually harder to keep it up. Studying, dates, and then eventually going of into the army, the tradition was slowly forgotten.

At least, it was forgotten until John was going through his old things while at the flat one day.

* * *

The dozens of boxes seemed overwhelming, and John was the slightest bit mad that he hadn't labeled them, to tell his apart from Sherlock's. They were still getting settled in the flat, despite moving in a few weeks ago. They still had boxes and containers littered everywhere, honestly they had too many things for the small flat.

Sherlock was out working on the latest case, just doing some simple research, nothing eventful. Ms. Hudson was shopping, and John took advantage of the quiet to go through some of his stuff.

The first few boxes were just clothes and personal things, then the next few had some books.

He worked through most of the day, silently placing things where the belonged, stopping every now and then for a break. It was around five o'clock when he noticed he had only two boxes left, and on each of them they had the same word written in the same childish handwriting. _Movies._

John placed the first one on the table and opened it. Several dozen VHS tapes were in there, and memories with them. John quickly looked inside the other, that was filled with dvds, and he wondered how on earth he forgot about those Friday nights.

He had still loved movies, of course, and still would buy them, but when he watched them he would just put it on for background noise while doing something more important. He must of put them in the dvd box along with the older movies, because the boxes were filled with older movies and more modern ones.

John pulled out his phone to check the date, and to his surprise it was the last Friday of the month. Peering back into the boxes, he decided to re-watch every one, only one per Friday, except for movies that had sequels. The same rules from when he was younger.

Looking at the dvd cases and VHS boxes for the first one to watch, John had a smile on his face and one thought in his mind.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I thought one day that Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson were kind of like a family. And since I was in a fluff writing mood, I started to think of things families do, and movie night was the first thought. So that's what this is going to be. John, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson and others watching moves. Each chapter will be a different movie, and another person joining them. This chapter is just setting everything up.

Heads-up though, I've only seen the first four episodes so far, so I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. If I do, I'll come back and fix it.

**StoryGirl.98**


	2. The Princess Bride

**Spoilers for The Princess Bride ahead.**

* * *

"But the Lord of the Rings series is too long."

"And Frankenstein is boring."

"But if we watch one of the Lord of the Rings movies, we'll have to watch them all. That's the rules. And that will take us all night" John protested.

"And?" Sherlock replied. John rolled his eyes, he forgot that Sherlock didn't consider sleep a necessity.

"Why can't we just watch this movie instead?" He said, holding up Frankenstein.

John had been watching movies for several Friday's in a row now, and a few weeks ago Sherlock had walked in on the middle of Batman Returns, and had joined him ever since. The only problems they had so far with the arraignment was Sherlock's commentary throughout the movies, and they never seemed to want to watch the same film.

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Hudson walked in.

"I made some biscuits, and I thought you two might like a few," she said, not noticing the argument going on. She set the small tray down on a clear spot on the table, and noticed the large box of movies.

"What's this?"

"Some movies I had from when I was younger. I want to re-watch them all, but there's been a few _problems_," John said with a glare at Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson looked in the box, and a smile lit up her face as she pulled out a dvd case.

"This used to be my favorite movie," she said, showing it to John and Sherlock.

"The Princess Bride? I remember that one, it's a pretty good movie." John commented, and he took the case to look at the back.

"Never saw it," Sherlock said, still holding on to the Lord of the Rings series.

John and Mrs. Hudson both had a shocked look.

"You haven't seen this movie?" John asked, and before Sherlock could reply he walked over to the TV and started to set the movie up.

"Don't worry, it's a fantastic movie. The book's not that bad either," Mrs. Hudson said before grabbing the tray and taking a seat.

"considering the title has the words 'princess' and 'bride' in it, I have low expectations.

* * *

Despite trying to hide it, Sherlock did actually become interested in the movie. From the mention of murderous pirates, and then things getting better with the kidnapping and the Cliffs of Insanity he began to pay more and more attention. The sword fights intrigued him, and the Battle of Wits reminded him of a case he had recently solved, the one John had dubbed 'A Study in Pink'.

But it wasn't until the hill scene that he started to yell at the characters.

"Come on, Buttercup! Are you blind? No, even if you were blind you'd be able to hear that Westley's and the Dread Pirate Robert's voices are the same. They even look alike, and that mask serves no purpose. Maybe you would see it if you weren't so oblivious!"

"Sherlock, dear, calm down," Mrs. Hudson said, "It's getting kind of hard to hear the characters talking with you fussing at them."

"Fine. I won't-" Sherlock paused for a moment, looking puzzled at the events playing out on the TV.

"She just pushed her so called 'true love' off a cliff!"

* * *

"Mostly dead? How is that even possible?"

"Just ignore it, or pretend he was just knocked out," John replied in an irritated tone. Sherlock had pointed out the movie's every flaw for a while now, and had already predicted the ending.

"But I can't, John. They said he was dead, now they're saying only mostly dead, and-"  
"Just watch the movie!"

Sherlock muttered something under his breath, but after that surprisingly stayed quiet, which Mrs. Hudson and John were grateful for. He did open his mouth to say something after Inigo killed Rugen, but John and Mrs. Hudson glared at him, and he focused back on the movie.

After it ended, Mrs. Hudson took the now empty tray and thanked them for the night, and John invited her over for next weeks movie. She accepted and left, and John put the dvd back in its case.

"So, what did you think of it?" John asked Sherlock.  
"Well, it had many flaws, although I told you the most obvious of them earlier. The special effects weren't the best, but it did have it's good moments." Sherlock replied.  
"It's just one of those movies that are good despite it's flaws. It's practically a classic."  
Sherlock walked over to the table to check up on his latest experiment, and John flipped open his laptop and began to type up a summary of their latest case. A few moments later Sherlock broke the silence.

"Why did you invite Mrs. Hudson over next Friday?"

"She seemed to enjoy herself tonight, and I didn't mind her staying, so I just did."  
"Fine. She can come. But no one else."

* * *

**A/N: **I was originally going to have John watch a movie alone for this chap, with Sherlock walking in around the ending, but I then found out how hard it is to write about a guy watching a movie alone. So I threw Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson in there.

Anyone wanna guess who's going to show up next chapter?


	3. An Action-Romance Movie

Why did the movie nights always seem to start with arguing?

John had wanted to watch a black-and-white comedy, Sherlock had found a crime drama, and Mrs. Hudson stood by her choice of a romance flick.

They each argued over the movies well into the night, until somehow the discussion evolved until it turned to who was the best actress in I Love Lucy.

John groaned mentally as Sherlock began rattling off all the good points of Lucile Ball, while Mrs. Hudson said the show would be nothing without Vivian Vance.

John turned away from them and he headed to the kitchen looking down at his watch. Midnight. At this rate they'd never watch a movie. He had the sudden wish that he hadn't invited Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson to his tradition.

He was in the process of making him a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door.

John looked over, and seeing that neither Mrs. Hudson or Sherlock would get the door, he move to get it himself. He opened it.

"Lestrade?"

"Is Sherlock in?"

John moved out of the doorway to let Lestrade enter. He walked in, and noticed Sherlock.

"Sherlock, we've got a case that we'd like you to look in to."

Sherlock didn't show any signs of listening, and when Mrs. Hudson stopped talking so he could pay attention, he just turned of the box of movies, and began examining DVD cases. Lestrade was used to Sherlock not paying attention, so he continued any way, knowing when he got to the more interesting details he would tune in.

"What happened was there were four murders, all at different places, but all at the exact same time. We haven't found-"

"Can't come. Movie night." Sherlock interrupted.

The other three in the room were surprised. Sherlock never turned down a case before, at least one that was interesting.

"Movie night?" Lestrade questioned.

"It's something we do every week," John said, gesturing to him, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, "We always pick a movie from that box, and watch it on Friday nights."

Lestrade went and looked in the box and started shuffling through, occasionally smiling as he found movies he remembered. He pulled one out.

"I don't think I've ever saw this one before," he said.

He handed John the VCR box and John looked at it. An action slash romance flick, about spies. He remembered it vaguely, and he passed the case to Mrs. Hudson so she could look at it.

"I'm up to watching it if you are."

"Seems interesting," Mrs. Hudson commented, placing the romance she defended earlier back into the box.

"But-" Sherlock began, before he was interrupted by Lestrade.

"Three against one."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at Sherlock's pout, and went to set up the tape. John went to fix his cup of tea, and Lestrade took a seat on one of the chairs.

"John, why did he get to pick the movie?" Sherlock complained, following John into the kitchen.

"When you joined in, I let you pick the movie that week. When Mrs. Hudson joined, she picked the movie, and now that Lestrade is-"

"You mean he's going to be here every week?!"

"If he wants." John took his cup of tea and went to sit on his spot on the sofa. Sherlock reluctantly followed him. He then decided to try another tactic. He turned to Lestrade.

"You said there was a case? We should really see to that," he said, trying to at least get him out of the flat.

"It can wait," he replied.

Sherlock frowned and sat on the couch.

* * *

The movie turned out to be very entertaining. It was funny, had the right balance of romance and action, and John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson all enjoyed it.

Sherlock did too, but he didn't admit it.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter wasn't really watching a movie, so much as picking one and Sherlock pouting about it, but I hoped it was entertaining enough. And I couldn't think of a movie Lestrade might like. I was going to do the Bourne Identity, but it's been ages since I saw that and I probably would've gotten something wrong...

Anyways, I know who's going to show up next chapter, but does anyone want to guess?

Also, if you ever want to suggest a movie, feel free too. I'm trying to stick to older ones, and one's I that I have seen, but if you say one I'll take it into consideration.


	4. The Sound of Music

"Well, that's all we need," Sherlock said as he zipped up the body bag. He then sent a quick text to Lestrade, telling him that the man they suspected was in fact the killer. John looked at his watch to check for the time.

"We better get going, we're already late."

"Late for what?" Molly said. John and Sherlock each looked up, they both forget that she was in the room.

"Movie night."

"Let's get going," Sherlock quickly said, walking to the door. Four people watching movies in their flat was enough. John and Molly didn't move, however.

"Movie nights? I used to do those all the time. I'd invite friends from school and all that," Molly said, though her happy tone faltered, "Normally no one showed up, though. Just me and my dog... but it was fun nonetheless."

"Very interesting, but Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade are waiting, so lets go, John," Sherlock said, trying to get John out the door before it was too late, and John's softer side reacted to Molly's story.

"Would you like to join us?"

Too late.

"I'd love too!" Molly exclaimed, "My shift's finished, I'll take my car and meet you there. Your flat, right?"

John nodded, and Sherlock mentally calculated how fast the cab would need to go to beat Molly there and still have time to re-enforce the doors, adding in a few minutes for convincing John and the others that Molly wasn't coming.

The three left together, and to Sherlock's disappointment, all arrived at 221B at the same time. When they entered the flat, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were already there, looking through 'The Box' as they all nicknamed it.. When Mrs. Hudson noticed a new person was joining the tradition, she dropped her choice back into the box and went to sit in her spot. She knew how it worked.

John showed Molly The Box, and informed her of the rules, including the one that newcomers get to pick out the movie on their first night. She smiled at this, and dug through the box, and a few minuets later pulled out two movies.

"I can't decide between these two," she said, and passed John one of them.

John looked at the case. Despite it's slightly cheesy title, it was a horror movie, rated R, case decorated with blood, gore, and killers in shattered clown masks. From the description it sounded like two full hours of terror and murder. Pretty much everything he thought Molly wouldn't like. John stared at the case for a moment. He remembered he and Harry had watched that one at two A.M. in the morning. Harry had loved it. John had nightmares for weeks.

John then looked up at the other movie that Molly was holing. Instead of another horror movie, it was the farthest thing from a horror movie. The Sound of Music.

"How about that one?"

* * *

"Why. Are. They. Singing." Sherlock said as he glared at the television screen.

"Because it's a musical," Molly answered.

Sherlock watched for a few more minutes in silence, to the others relief.

"But why?"

"Sherlock-" Mrs. Hudson began, before being interrupted.

"It makes no sense, who would randomly sing about their feelings?"

"Just about every person in a musical," Lestrade answered.

"I bet Moriarty would," John said.

"Will they be singing throughout the entire thing? It's becoming annoying."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

* * *

"That was a good movie," John said, as he dropped the case into the second movie box. He had put all of the movies into The Box, clearing out the other one, and now every time they finished watching one, he'd place it into the second box.

Lestrade already left, and Mrs. Hudson was downstairs.

"Well, I'm off," Molly said, walking towards the door.

"Is this a weekly thing, or what?" she asked.

"Every Friday night, and you're welcome to join us," John said.

Molly left, and John walked over to the table and sat down and opened up his laptop. He began to type up a blog entry, when he looked up.

Sherlock was glaring at him.

"No. One. Else."

"No promises."

* * *

**A/N: **And Molly joins in! And they watch the Sound of Music, as suggested by a guest reviewer. Again, sorry about the lack of commentary throughout the movie...

Anyways, thanks for all the movie suggestions! I probably won't be able to do them all, because I haven't seen all of them, but I will use some of them!

I was surprised no one guessed Molly. Everyone seems to want Mycroft... Don't worry, he'll join in a few chapters.

But meanwhile, any guess for the next chapter?


	5. Finding Nemo

There was a knock at the door.

John looked up from the tray of snacks that Molly had brought for the night, and went to open it, when it sung open on its own. Sally walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked over the room.

John, Molly and Lestrade were by the table, next to the snacks, Mrs. Hudson was sitting on the sofa, and Sherlock was by a large box, digging through it.

"There's been a robbery," she informed Lestrade.

"Not our division," he replied.

"Yes it is."

"Not tonight it isn't."

"What's tonight?"

"Movie night."

"Really?"

Sherlock looked up from the box.

"No."

"You're welcome to join us," John said. Six people would be a tight fit in the small flat, but he didn't mind.

"Nonononononono," Sherlock said, rushed. Six people would be way too many for the small flat, that he minded.

"Just ignore him. It's your first night, so you get to pick out the movie," Mrs. Hudson informed her.

Sally walked over to the box, robbery forgotten, and started shifting through it. Sherlock glared at her, and then went to sit by Molly. Sally soon pulled out a familiar blue case everyone recognized.

"I love this movie."

"You have Finding Nemo?" Molly asked John.

"W-well, I had it from when I was a kid-" John said, not wanting to admit that he had bought the kid's movie the second it was released.

"It came out in two-thousand and three, you were an adult," Sherlock said dryly.

"Right," John just gave up.

"It's a good movie, one of my favorites," Sally commented as she put it in the DVD player.

* * *

"And _another _interesting fact is that, being afraid that children would flush their fishes down the toilet to 'free them', this one company that make some kind of sewage stuffs released a warning saying that while all toilets did eventually reach the ocean, the water went through equipment that ground down solids, and they also said the movie would be more appropriately named 'Grinding Nemo'."

Sally took a break from her chattering commentary to grab a cookie and stuff it in her mouth. The others were glad for the silence, as she had been rattling facts like above all throughout the movie. She chewed and swallowed faster than seemed humanly possible, and resumed her talking.

"And, did you know that the art team had to see how realistic they could make underwater scenes, so the practiced, and the art winded up being dubbed 'too realistic' for a cartoon movie? Also-"

"Sally, I mean this in the nicest way possible," Molly quietly interrupted, "Shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"But can I at least tell you about how-"

"No." Molly said, this time with a dark glare.

Sally shut up.

* * *

"But it doesn't make sense! Nemo should have died. Like Donovan mentioned earlier, there is equipment and other systems that water goes through. At least he wouldn't have taken that quick to get back into the ocean. And really, fish overpowering that boat?"

"Sherlock," John said warningly as he cleaned up some of the trash from that night. The movie had ended several hours ago, the others had left, and Sherlock was still complaining.

"I'm just saying, that the movie would have been realistic if it wasn't for that."

"You do realize that we're talking about a movie starring talking fish, right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, Sally sounds like me when I watch movies. Mentioning facts, stuff about the filming and cast, I love it all. I got those Nemo facts from IMDB, if anyone was wondering.

CeciLovesReading, a guest, and personofnoconcern3000 guessed right, though the latter did guess for chapter four, I'm mentioning them anyways. I had this chapter planned for a while, and when they accurately guessed how Sally was going to show up two chapters before she did, I was a bit weirded out...  
Anyways, someone who a few of you have been asking for will be showing up next chap, and though you probably already know, guess anyway! And like I said in another chapter, movie suggestions are always welcome.


	6. National Treasure

Sherlock quickly walked back up the stairs to 221B, after a quick run to the store. They were out of tea, and due to all of them wanting a cup that Friday night, John had convinced Sherlock to go out into the rain and get some, much to his annoyance.

When he returned, the movie night regulars were all there- John, Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Sally.

And Mycroft.

And Mycroft was holding a DVD case.

And Mycroft was sitting in Sherlock's spot, chatting with the others.

"Get. Out. Now." Sherlock growled. He could stand John. He didn't mind Mrs. Hudson. Molly and Lestrade were tolerable, and he was able to ignore the impulse to push Sally out of a window. But Mycroft, his stalker slash older brother? Never.

"Why? You let everyone else stay," Mycroft replied coolly, unfazed by his little brothers anger.

"Just go back home, use the security cameras to watch the movie. It'll be like being here, except you _won't_ be here. Get out."

"No."

"Yes. The door's that way."

"No."

"John, make him leave!" Sherlock begged, changing his tactic. John ignored him, like he always did when Sherlock was acting childish.

Sherlock frowned, and he almost wanted to storm upstairs and sulk for a good while. He didn't, because that would just show that Mycroft won.

He did manage to get Mycroft to move from his spot, which he sat down in, and allowed himself to sulk for at least a few minutes.

John walked over to DVD player, and put the movie that Mycroft had chosen in. It was a movie about American conspiracies and the theft of one of the most important documents in the US. National Treasure.

Sherlock mentally rolled his eyes at the choice.

How fitting that Mycroft would want to watch that.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back! You can blame my absence on writer's block and a broken keyboard.

Okay, a guest, CeciLovesReading, Motaki, personofnoconcern3000, Arty Diane, Jessie Holmes and alwaysthere39, got it, it was Mycroft!

So, as an apology for this extremely short chapter and that two month lack of updating, the next chapter will be posted later today, and it will have a _very _special guest star! Anyone wanna guess?


	7. Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog

**A/N: Major spoilers for Doctor Horrible ahead.**

* * *

John, Sherlock, and Molly surrounded The Box.

The others all couldn't make it that night, so it was just the three of them

All of them had decided a few weeks back that they would vote on which movie to watch, a system that failed most nights. Sometimes sides would be taken, other nights they wouldn't be able to decide at all.

That night was one of those nights.

They were all so engrossed in their argument for the movies, that they didn't even notice when the door cracked open. They didn't see a little circle-shaped thing roll in.

They did notice when smoke started pouring out of it.

Molly was the closest to it, she fell unconscious first. She was soon followed by Sherlock. John lasted the longest, because he had the sense to cover his mouth and nose. Some of the smoke still got into his system though, and he also fell to the ground.

But he managed to stay awake long enough to see a familiar man in a familiar suit walk in, with a familiar smile on his face.

"Surpri-ise!" Someone said, in a familiar sing-song voice.

–

When John woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was duct taped to one of the armchairs. He looked around the room, they were still in the flat, and the others were also tied or duct taped to various chairs. He then realized someone was shifting through The Box. The others awakened shortly, and then the man turned around.

"Hello, it is so good to see you all again!"

Jim Moriarty.

"How? I saw you kill yourself, you were dead," Sherlock stammered out.

"I was. But being dead is so boring, but you know all about that don't you? So I came back." Moriarty flashed a grin at everyone's confusion, and turned back to The Box.

"And someone told me that you were having fun with out me with these little movie nights of yours. You threw a party and didn't invite me? I'm wounded," he said, mocking sadness, "But I'm here now, so now things are all better."

Moriarty turned back to the box, looking through the various choices. John expected him to pick an action movie, or a horror movie, something with a lot of gore and death.

Instead Moriarty held up Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog.

"This one!" Moriarty said gleefully, and he raced to the DVD player to set up the movie.

"That came out only a few years ago. I thought you said those were movies from you growing up or older?" Sherlock asked John.

"It was probably something I bought and tossed in there," John answered.

"I absolutely love this movie! Does it count as a movie? It was originally a web original, you know, but I still qualify it as a movie, but Sebby thinks- oh it's starting!" Moriarty chattered as he jumped onto the sofa, right in between Sherlock and Molly.

No one was quite sure what they expected when watching a musical with a criminal mastermind.

Although, John felt he shouldn't have been surprised when Moriarty sang along with every single song in the film, even going so far as to deepen his voice while singing Captain Hammer's parts, and singing higher pitched for Penny. He even recited some scenes of it out loud, along with the movie.

–

"This is my favorite scene," Moriarty said with a grin.

"Really? This one? I prefer the 'On the Rise' scene," Molly said. She, Sherlock, and John had realized Moriarty wasn't really a threat, at least currently, since the move seemed to have his full attention.

"But you have to admit, the villain to an even badder villain part is pretty good, and the song is pretty catchy too," John said, siding with Moriarty, a little reluctantly.

The part came on where Dr. Horrible was shown as a fifty foot tall giant, rampaging through the city.

"I'm going to do that one day," Moriarty quietly commented, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the other three in the room, "I just need to make a few more last touches on the ray, and- crap. I wasn't supposed to say anything about that! Uh, just forget I said anything."

–

Sherlock, having never seen the film before, was surprised to find himself actually liking it. Given that it was a super-hero movie, the genre that was destined to be riddled with cliches, he didn't have high hopes. And adding in the fact that it was a musical, he was skeptical.

But, he soon liked it. It was still a little odd, but he enjoyed it thoroughly, up till the end.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, rather loudly, as he saw Penny die. He then watched in horror as the final scene played out, and showed Dr. Horrible turn into a full fledged bad guy, complete with costume change and acceptance in the Evil League of Evil, claiming he 'won't feel a thing.'

And then it ended.

"That's it?!"

"Yep," Moriarty replied, trying to hide any tears he may or may not have let out at Penny's death. He stood and placed the DVD back in it's case.

"So she dies, Hammer needs therapy, Billy goes even badder, and it ends? Who made this thing?!"

"Joss Whedon was the director, actually," Molly filled in. Sherlock stopped being outraged.

"Well that explains a lot actually," he said, thinking it over.

"Yeah. He's as bad as Moffat," Molly replied.

"I know. Have you guys seen Serenity? I just couldn't believe-" John joined the conversation, before being interrupted by Moriarty.

"Hate to interrupt, but I must be making my leave. Had a fun time, I must join you guys again sometime!"

"No," Sherlock answered. Since the songs of the musical weren't clouding his brain, he remembered just how much he hated Moriarty.

"Whatever," Moriarty replied casually, walking out of the door, taking a case with him.

"He just stole Dr. Horrible," John said, slightly angry.

"Umm, I think we have a bigger problem," Molly said, "How do we get untied?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, Doctor Horrible. One of my favorite movies. (Does it count as a movie?) Anyways, it just seems like the kind of thing Moriarty would like.

Anonymous and phanpiggy guessed it, Moriarty!

I'll have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
